Micro- and nano-systems technology has found increasing use in a wide variety of biomedical applications, including detection and characterization of biological entities. The devices used for such applications are broadly referred to as 'bio-chips' and for example in the case of DNA detection, have even been commercialized. One area of research that has become increasingly important but not very well studied is the handling, manipulation, and characterization of very few cells and micro-organisms using biomedical micro-electro-mechanical-systems technology (BioMEMS). The detection of very low cell concentrations from samples of bodily fluids, tissue samples, soil, water, and food is a challenge that has not been fully realized. The goal of such an effort should be to handle, detect, and characterize a single cell or microorganism, and micro-devices are ideally suited for such studies. In addition, reducing the time-to-result to be able to perform "point-of-use" analysis is also very important. Such endeavors can not only yield very important scientific results but can also be used immediately in practical diagnostic applications in the health and food industry and in biological warfare and hazard prevention systems. This project brings together interdisciplinary researchers from the fields of micro/nano-systems technology and microbiology with the knowledge of Bacillus anthracis (anthrax) to further the state-of-the-art in micro-scale detection and identification of Bacillus anthracis. The knowledge developed herein will also apply to other microorganisms. The PIs have developed novel technologies that serve as the basis and starting point for continued state-of-the-art research. Micro-devices will be developed to rapidly detect the viability of the spores upon germination within one doubling cycle of the organisms, providing an electronic output. The devices will also have built-in electronic filters to concentrate the spores and cells inside the biochips at the detection sites. In parallel, biological analysis will be performed to identify the spore coat proteins, especially those novel to B. anthracis spores. These proteins are surface localized and thus useful for spore detection. The eventual system is envisioned to capture only the spores or pathogens of interested inside the bio-chips using these surface protein receptors, concentrate these microorganisms inside this chip, and electronically detect their viability and germination, while reducing the total time to result to less than possible by any other technology.